Just ask her
by KrystalEdge
Summary: The Avengers are having a dance party and Clint wants to ask Natasha to the dance, but he might be up against some competition, so Tony decides to help him out... This is my first story so please be nice and leave any comments and constructive criticism :)


Clint swung around to see a small note slid under the door. He walked over to pick up the note and read:

_To whom this may concern,_

_ You are all invited to a Disco Dance Party at Stark Residence on Wednesday night to celebrate out first year together. There will be music, food and whole lot of drinks. There will be many people so come join the fun and bring your dates!_

_Sincerely, Tony Stark_

Clint thought for a moment, _Wednesday night? That's in two days! Better get ready…_

He hurried downstairs of the Stark Tower. As he arrived down to the lounge where the other Avengers hung about, he bumped into Tony.

"Woah, watch it, Legolas," Clint stepped back apologetically, "Oh, hey did you get my note?"

"Yeah, and sure, I'm coming,"

"Great! Got any idea for your date?"

"Yeah, I already know who I'm going to ask," Clint looked down at his feet and took a shy glance over at Natasha. He turned back to Tony but then quickly did a double take on Natasha. He couldn't believe what he saw! Steve and Phil were both talking and looking at her affectionately!

Tony smirked, "Looks like you got some competition there, Romeo,"

"What? I thought Steve was dating that waitress girl, and what the hell is _Coulson_ doing here?!" Clint asked in disbelief.

"Well, Cap had a rough date the other night so I think they're taking a break and Coulson, well... He likes visiting Stark tower, nothing strange," Tony replied.

"That's just great," Clint sighed, "How am I supposed to compete?"

"Well, Steve is much taller and better-looking than you, not to mention Coulson's close relation to her, I say you're screwed,"

"Geez, thanks for the help, Stark,"

"Hey listen, since, I have no issues with my date and practically a ladies-man, I'd be happy to be you wingman,"

"You? A ladies-man? Please, chicks just want your money,"

"Sure, whatever, look, do you want my help or not?"

Clint took another glance over at Natasha and the other guys. Since, he's practically spent his whole life training and running missions, he has never been able to get experience with girls. A friend and some advice would be a lot of help to him right now, "Fine,"

Tony's face lifted, "Great, I'll meet you here tomorrow," then he turned to walk away, "Right now, I got a date," Just then, the elevator bell rang and Tony stepped in to a waiting Pepper.

0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Clint arrived in the lounge to see Tony munching down some cereal on the couch.

Clint walked over to the fridge and grabbed some milk to make himself a bowl of cereal, "Morning Stark," he said.

Tony turned around, "Ah, Clint, guess what I made?" Tony put down his cereal and pulled out a plate of cookies.

"Cookies? You made chocolate-chipped cookies?"

"Well, technically Pepper did, but I suggested it,"

"Why would I need cookies?"

"Not for you, you goose, for Natasha!" Tony shoved the plate into Clint's hand, "Give this to her and ask her to the dance, you'll totally outshine the others,"

"Seriously? With cookies?"

"Chocolate-chip," Tony corrected, pushing Clint towards the elevator, "She's in the training room,"

0o0o0o0o0o

Clint took a deep breath. He could feel Tony close behind him watching. Natasha was running an agility course way over on the other side of the room. He started walking over, thoughts crowded his mind. _I look like a complete idiot. Who the hell brings cookies to a training room?!_

As he almost approaches Natasha's sector, Clint felt a large a figure towering over his head, then, a hand grasping over his shoulder, "Ah brother, Clint!" It was Thor.

"How nice of you, Arrow-man, to bring us cookies on a hard days work!" Clint grimaced as Thor grabbed three large cookies and shoved them down his throat, "Mmm, these cookies, I like it! Did you create them, Arrow-man?"

Clint sighed, he could see through the corner of his eyes that Natasha took no notice of him or Thor and Tony had slapped his forehead, "No, Pepper did," He put the plate in Thor's hands, "Here, you can have the rest,"

Thor cheerfully took the plate and walked off, crunching down on the cookies.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, this time, it's going to work. I'm going to just talk to Natasha and when I press this button the elevator door will open where you will conveniently come in, looking all smart, and casually walk in and that's when you can pop the big question, alright?"

"Okay, but do I really have to wear this suit?" Clint fidgeted around, feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah, chicks dig a man in neat dressing,"

Clint stepped into the elevator while Tony took the stairs down to the lounge where Natasha was busy tapping away on an iPad at the kitchen bench.

Tony cleared his voice, "Ahem, hey, Nat, you coming to the dance?"

Natasha looked up, "Oh hi, Tony, uh, yeah, most likely, why?"

"Just curious, Pepper loves a double date. By the way, you got any ideas on who's taking you?" Tony clicked on a small button in his pocket. The elevator door opened.

Natasha opened her mouth to say something, but Tony quickly cut her off, "Oh look, here's Clint looking sharp!" he said acting surprised.

Clint casually walked over trying to look as gracious as he could. But then, halfway to the kitchen, Clint felt his right foot slide down into a bowl causing him to fumble backwards. Tony tried hard not to laugh.

Natasha smiled, "Well, I'm going to go meet Pepper in the theatre, talk to you later, Tony," As she set off to go, she walked by Clint and looked down, "Nice tux, Clint," she remarked.

As she left the room, Tony burst out laughing. He walked over to Clint, still lying on the ground, "Real smooth, Robin Hood,"

Clint clenched his teeth, "This is _your_ cereal from this morning," He threw the bowl at Tony's chest.

"Oops, I'll talk care of that," said Tony, catching it.

"At least she liked the suit, right?"

Tony turned around and took a look at an untidy Clint. His hair was all covered in cereal and his suit drenched in milk.

"Um, yeah, you can keep that,"

0o0o0o0o0o

"You're really out options now, Clint, the only thing you could do now is just ask her like a normal loser would," Clint glared at Tony, "Hey, it's not my fault that I'm younger and have caught more chicks,"

Clint rolled his eyes. He was so tempted to put a fist through Tony's mouth at that moment but he restrained.

"But hey," Tony continued, "If you ever need anything, just ask," Tony turned to leave and left Clint in the lounge by himself.

He slumped onto the couch and tilted his head back, _what am I going to do?_ He thought, _I have to ask her before tomorrow night or else I won't have a date at all. But I can't just ask her, I have to get something, and definitely NOT food. _Then, Clint thought of the brilliant gift. He smiled to himself and went off to find Tony.

0o0o0o0o0o

It was an afternoon before The Dance and Clint was ready to ask Natasha out. He clenched in his hand the gift he was going to give her. He walked into the lounge where all the Avengers were chilling out. He glanced around to find Natasha. She was leaning against the back of the couch talking to Steve and Coulson. Just as Clint was approaching, he began to hear their conversation.

"May I accompany you to the dance, Natasha?" asked Coulson.

"No," interrupted Steve, "Allow me to be your date to the dance, tonight, ma'am,"

"Thanks guys," Natasha said, "But, I've already decided to go with someone else,"

Clint stopped in his tracks. A shiver went down his spine. He felt as though someone had dropped a hundred kilos on his back, his heart broken into a million pieces. He watched as Natasha pushed through the two men and headed towards him.

"You're going with someone else to the dance?" Clint asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Who? Do I know him?" Clint was upset, "Actually, I don't want to know. I can't believe you hooked up with someone else and didn't tell me! We're partners, Nat!"

As Clint turned around to storm off, Natasha clasped onto his arm, forcing him to turn around. "What –" Clint couldn't finish his sentence before Natasha cut him off with a kiss.

Natasha stepped back, "I'm going with you, right?"

Clint stood there stunned, "Uh…" Then he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Well, this would be awkward if I had said no, right? So…" Clint opened his hand to reveal a small pearl pocket-knife, "It's for you,"

Natasha's eyes glowed as she took the knife and examined it, "I love it!" she said and the two shared another kiss.


End file.
